Electronic devices, including handheld electronic communication devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging, personal information manager (PIM) application functions, mobile web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things.
In conjunction with these functions, electronic devices commonly include components such as light-emitting diodes to provide visual event notifications to a user. Alternate mechanisms for providing visual event notifications are desirable.